


Finally Forever

by Rosie012



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, slight rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie012/pseuds/Rosie012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Upgrades.  Slight rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Forever

Finally Forever

Rosie012

Work Text:  
Finally Forever

By Rosie

Written for the September 2011 Jack/Daniel prompt fic site at Dreamwidth: http://jackdanielpromptfic.dreamwidth.org/  
http://rosie012.dreamwidth.org/  
 http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie012   
http://rosie012.livejournal.com/

~

Daniel loved Jack most of the time. This was one of the times he wasn't sure if it was love or if he simply wanted Jack to go away until he wasn't so irritating anymore.

Jack had hustled into Daniel's office full of energy he could barely contain. And then he read a book, a big book that he read in mere seconds. And he retained all the information too. Daniel felt some satisfaction in the fact that Jack didn’t seem to understand it. He probably just didn’t care though.

Daniel watched the pages whip by in disbelief. He could see the smugness Jack wore on his face after he closed the cover and looked up into Daniel’s eyes, the eyes Jack would often beg to see when he was making love to Daniel. 

The Colonel, who was now faster and stronger than ever before, was the person Daniel saw now. The scholar had just been beaten at his own game.

Yep, definitely one of those times he’d like Jack to go away.

Improvements to Daniel's body and mind? Nada! His irritation grew and he glared darts at Jack who smirked but also took the hint. The smugness remained as he took all of his energy and bounded away.

A few hours passed and the effects of the Atoneek finally began to surge through Daniel. He decided it was fine to be back in love again.

The first thing he did was to take five minutes of his time to read a few books and then another ten to get a handle on a new variant of Goa'uld.

Then he set off to look for Jack, his limbs quivering with might and zest.

He found Sam first but she barely raised her head from her monitor as her fingers spun over the keys like a blur. When he asked if she'd seen Jack she mumbled something about sparring with Teal'c. Daniel left her to her masterpiece and headed for the gym.

Teal'c was alone, seemingly standing straighter and taller than usual. There seemed to be an air of wounded dignity about him but it was hard to tell when all Daniel could do was stare at the strange blond fuzz lining the center of Teal'c's chin. Hoping he wasn’t staring too obviously he asked if the huge ex-prime of Apophis knew where Jack had gone. 

Looking around the room it appeared that Jack had just finished lifting weights and ruining a punching bag. Teal'c tilted his chin a bit higher and pretended to be uncertain of Jack's present whereabouts.

Yep, wounded dignity, Daniel thought, taking a guess that Jack had gone to shower. On his way to the locker room he wondered what Jack had done to the great Jaffa to make him seem like a hulking wounded kitten.

While he walked the halls with his hands in his pocket he thought back to the look Jack had given him during the briefing with Anise a few hours earlier. It was satisfying to know that the look had been only for him. Probably. He sighed and hoped so.

"Incredible speed and strength," Daniel had said that morning and Anise had agreed saying it should actually increase all their natural abilities. He grimaced as he walked, remembering the calculated look that Freya had sent Jack’s way though it was gone in an instant and Anise was back in charge. 

Jack was oblivious to the look as he crowed "That's pretty cool," and suddenly Daniel had imagined Jack's hands on his skin. His lover made a quick glance toward him with that maddening blank expression that gave away so much when their eyes met. Daniel had immediately begun to burn and he quickly looked down at the table. Still, he had known Jack's eyes would graze over Sam on the way to turning back around.

He’d reached the locker room and the water running in the shower drew him in. Seconds later he stood watching Jack soap the sweat from his body, his hands moving at the same blurry speed Sam's had been on the keyboard. Lucky for him Sam was mostly oblivious to the looks Jack gave her now and then. Those looks were another reason Daniel sometimes found himself more rankled than in love with Jack.

"What did you do to Teal'c?" Daniel asked. 

Jack look up and Daniel realized something hungry must be there in his expression. He grimaced at the speed and strength that Jack’s hands were moving at and wondered if Jack would leave bruises behind before all the sweat was cleaned away.  
Daniel knew the Atoneek was hard to adjust to and apparently his partner still had some distance to go even though he'd worn the thing the longest. Or maybe he liked practically rubbing skin off. Daniel’s head cocked to the side as he watched those hands move so fast they were almost a blur. The same way Sam’s hands had looked flying over her keyboard.

While he watched he saw Jack suddenly take a deep breathe and his hand went down to his groin. Astonished, Daniel watched Jack's body spasm. Then he came and sank to the floor.

Daniel was now as hard as he'd ever been and he couldn't help looking a little smugly down at the man he'd only recently begun a relationship with. In fact, it felt good to be the smug one after the book incident earlier today.

The camera spying from the corner was nothing to take for granted so Daniel smirked at Jack who was staring up at him with glazed eyes and mouth hanging open. His chest heaved as he tried to get his breath under control.

Daniel began taking off his shirt then turned to the stall next to the one where Jack was climbing to his feet. With a new power zinging through his sinew Daniel was undressed and under the water in less than a second. He screeched at the cold spray that hit him before it turned hot, a reminder that the rest of the world hadn't changed along with them.

Jack's chuckle irked him enough to set his blood on fire faster than the cold water had taken it away. The cameras couldn't pick up sound so he made sure to moan and gasp as loudly as he dared. It was more than loud enough for Jack to hear. Daniel had worn the armband for less time than his partner in crime so he was surprised when he quickly had to strangle back a shuddering groan and found himself sinking to the floor with cum coating his hand and soon dripping on his thigh. He barely noticed the water wash it away.

The noises from the stall next to him were not the crowing he expected. Jack was back on the floor and his gasping breath was echoing around the tiled room.  
Daniel's head settled against the wall of the shower and he whispered "twice?"

"Yeah," Jack whispered back. "You make good sound."

Daniel snickered and rolled his palm over his softening shaft. Desire jolted through him again. Three pulls and the heat spiked and he came a second time himself. This time he did hear cackling as a clean Jack walked slowly away from him toward his locker to get dressed.

After a quick rinse Daniel followed and soon they were bouncing shoulder to shoulder down the hall until they separated and Daniel went back to his office to start on another language he needed to decipher.

~

Somehow Daniel wasn't surprised to find himself standing with the, as usual, stoic Teal'c. Escape was ahead of him and Jack and Sam behind him waiting for the ship to blow. He understood this bond of warriors even if he did think it was preposterous at times. The warrior code wasn't the reason he stayed. He simply couldn't leave Jack.

All he thought about was how much he needed Jack but he couldn't be sure which was stronger, his love for Jack or his irritation. Jack was down that hall giving Sam one of those looks. Daniel was sure of it. And he was pretty sure she wasn't missing it this time.

Still he couldn't bring himself to leave. If Jack was going to die then Daniel needed to be near. Though he can't help wondering if Jack knows. He knew he was probably going to die too and felt very alone standing with a stone-faced warrior rather than with the man he suddenly wanted to hold more than he ever thought possible.

Miraculously the sound of rapidly pounding feet came toward him and first Jack then Sam stormed into the chamber. Jack gave him an angry look then the four of them took off struggling to run away from the doomed ship.

It didn't escape him that Teal'c was running straighter and faster than any of the three of them. The Jaffa was happily top dog again and heading to the DHD to get them off this doomed mountain and through the stargate.

They collapsed on the ramp from exhaustion, and as it turns out, withdrawal from the Atoneek bands that Anise was so unhappy were left behind. SG-1 didn't care much how she felt.

General Hammond didn't care either. He was too busy being angry at SG-1 for defying his orders and simultaneously grateful that they had made it home.

Their unsanctioned assignment had been a success, and the general had given them an out to avoid censure by accepting that they were under the influence of alien technology.

Daniel still retained all the language work he had learned while wearing the armband, which pleased him. He sat on his bed in the infirmary now, waiting for his turn to be examined while worrying about Jack.

Sam was bemoaning the fact that the Atoneek had been left behind, despite the fact that Anise had annoyed her when she had asked about them. They had just gotten back by the skin of their teeth. She wondered out loud if she and Janet could have replicated an anti-body thus making it possible to take the bands off after a shorter length of time.

Daniel thought they were well rid of them but didn't dwell. They had no armbands anymore.

Jack had worn his several hours longer than he and Sam had and Daniel worried that the organ failure that the bands had begun to cause might be a problem for his lover more than for he and Sam. His glances toward the curtain around Jack's bed became less and less furtive. When the curtain was finally opened he was caught in the act and Jack must have read his expression again because he smiled reassuringly at him and gave a slight nod.

Daniel dropped his head, relieved, and sighed deeply. When the three of them were eventually released he had hoped to be going home with Jack, to be able to touch him, lay with him and smell his skin. There were other places he intended to smell too. He hoped their lovemaking would last long into the night.

With a slight flush to his face Daniel looked up again to find Jack looking at Sam. Relieved to see it wasn't one of "those" looks, he listened to them discuss the value of the Atoneek. Daniel cheered inwardly when Jack posed the question of countering the pesky little effect of losing his marbles. Daniel held back a chuckle and Jack told Sam to go look at the hole in the wall in Hammond's office. Sam nodded her head back and forth in reluctant agreement.

Jack turned and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder asking if he was okay. After nodding yes Daniel watched Jack saunter out with a cheery whistle.

They didn't meet up again for hours. All three had been ordered to sleep on base for a night and return to the infirmary in the morning. The team shared a dinner after which Daniel went back to his office. He worked so long into the night that he didn't realize until it was too late that he had missed the chance to say goodnight to Jack.

Late the following afternoon Jack knocked a couple of times against Daniel's office doorframe to announce his arrival.

SG-1 had eaten breakfast together after the obligatory examinations and then gone their separate ways to work. Daniel hadn't seen Jack since then and spent most of his time absorbed in creating a written dictionary for the Goa’uld variant he had learned while under the influence. This didn't stop him occasionally thinking about Jack staying behind to essentially die with Sam. He alternated between hurt and a deep anger. Jack had nearly left him, had chosen to die rather than leave Sam to die alone.

His head popped up at the sound of the knock and he glanced over at Jack with his own blank expression.

"Interested in pizza tonight?" Jack asked.

"I'd rather do Thai myself," Daniel responded quietly, leaning back in his chair.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and said, "We can do both." Take out is easy enough.

Then Daniel warmed toward Jack and said, "Never mind. I'll do a Thai pizza. One stop then."

"You don't have to do that," Jack responded.

"It's fine. I'll get extra peanut sauce." His mouth twitched into a fast smile."

"Got some things to talk to you about," Jack said, now that dinner plans were settled.

"Oh." Daniel's mouth pursed with unease.

"Yeah. Can you leave soon?"

"Give me half an hour. I'll organize this to bring home. Meet you up top in 30?"

"Yep." Jack tapped the door jam again to signal his leaving and Daniel turned to clean up his desk and put papers and his computer into a pack."

The sun was setting and the evening breeze had picked up. As they walked to the car moving in and out of shadow and sunlight they alternated between feeling too cool and then deliciously warm. It smelled of cement and gasoline here but not to far off on the road down the mountain the scent of pine made them feel more relaxed.

"You want to start talking now or wait till we're at your house?" Daniel wasn't sure how much he wanted to hear what Jack had to say. Had Jack and Sam talked since the doomed ship?

"I'm in trouble, Daniel." Jack answered seriously.

"What are you talking about? We are all in trouble, aren't we? Well," Daniel, "not Teal'c. He was actually following orders," Daniel repeated General Hammond's pronouncement wryly.

"I'm not in trouble with General Hammond. Not more than usual anyway." Jack paused while he drove to think about how to phrase what he had to say.

Finally he spoke a little heatedly. "Why did you stay at the entrance to the ship knowing it was going to go ka-boom?"

"Well," Daniel answered slowly, "Teal'c did. It's a warrior thing."

"That's the only reason?"

"Okay, Teal'c stayed and when I had a moment to think I knew I couldn't leave you. Kind of like you not being able to leave Sam." Daniel spoke with a flat emotionless voice.

Jack smiled knowingly and said, "Not like me staying behind with Sam."

"Not like … how is it different?" Daniel was truly confused because he wasn't imagining those looks Jack gave Sam now and then.

"Trust me. It's different. But it's also the problem."

The truck rolled over the slight elevation to the parking lot to order the pizza. Daniel turned and reached for the door but Jack's hand stopped him.

"Next time, run. Forget about Teal'c and his Jaffa code, forget about me and just run. I want you safe. Understand." Jack was very insistent.

Daniel wanted to protest but Jack's increasingly worried eyes made him nod yes before he got out of the truck.

While pizza cooked they made small talk. Twenty minutes later the truck eased onto Jack's driveway. Daniel grabbed his pack and Jack the two boxes that had filled the car with the strange scent of tomato sauce and peanuts.

As he unlocked the door he asked Daniel, "You want 'em reheated?"

"No. I'm hungry. " He dropped his pack in the living room and they sat at the small table in the kitchen

"So what's up?" Daniel wanted to know what was going through Jack's head.

Jack winced but started in. "I don't know how to say this. I'd better just get it out." He seemed to pull the words out of himself. "I'm too close to all of you. I admire Teal'c and think of him like a brother. I'm in awe of Carter. Watching her to juggle between the soldier and the scientist is incredible."

"Uh, yeah. I think I know how that goes." Daniel stated sarcastically.

"And you," Jack went on ignoring him, "you are the biggest problem of all."

"Me?" How am I the biggest problem? Sam's the one you stayed to die with." He fought to keep any bitterness out of his voice but was sure a little of it bled through.

Jack sat back in disgust and took another bite of pizza.

His teeth gnashed at the crust but he barely tasted the melted cheese and tangy sauce. He stared at Daniel while he chewed.

Then he tossed the crust onto a napkin and leaned forward into Daniel's face.

"I'm not going to tell you that I don't love Carter. I do. Don't you?" His eyebrows raised and he leaned back with satisfaction.

"Well," Daniel answered unsure of where this was going. "Sure I love her. Like a sister."

"Like a sister. Hmmmm," Jack thoughtfully continued looking at Daniel. Soon he responded. "Well, sister doesn't come into it for me. I think 'your sister'" he said with his fingers making quote marks, "is hot."

At Daniel's dark scowl on behalf of himself and Sam's dignity, Jack sat back and let the challenge fall off his face. "It's not like that, Daniel. I think Janet's hot, I think a lot of women are hot. A lot of men are hot too."

He picked up another slice, pointed toward Daniel and said, "you most of all."

Daniel stared at him confused.

"Jack, what's the point of this? Why are you telling me you're in trouble? And do you want to sleep with Teal'c too?"

"Ew," Jack winced. "Junior, Daniel. Not happening."

Daniel couldn't help but smile fondly at his friend.

"Anyway," Jack said between bites of pizza, you are the only one I sleep with. Which should tell you part of the problem." He took a sip of beer as he watched Daniel process the information.

"You're too close to all of us," Daniel said with certainty. "You're afraid you are too compromised to lead us." Jack's non-answer told Daniel he was right.

"Maybe the Atoneek drugged us. You acted based on," Daniel searched for the words until he said "on brain chemistry?"

"Naw. Well, maybe. But I often risk my life to save one or the other of you." He thought about it some more while taking a swig of beer.

"Jack, we all work well together. We compliment each other in philosophy, in skills and in ability." Daniel shrugged, "SG-1 just works."

Jack smiled at him and stood up. He reached for Daniel who followed suit.

"I'm going to go with that Daniel, because we do work. But I'm going to keep an eye on myself. I'm trusting you to help me. Tell me when you see a problem."

Daniel grinned when Jack pulled him close and kissed his cheek. Then Daniel heard him whisper in his ear. "I love you, Daniel. Understand?"

Daniel's heart fluttered because he knew Jack meant a different love than he had for the other two.

If I'd do that for Carter," Daniel heard Jack say fearfully, "what would I do for you?"

Daniel held him tight and an ache of fear ran through him. He didn’t want to think about the consequences of their love. His hands smoothed the back of Jack's hair comforting them both.

"I love you too, Jack." He kissed him, licking at his lover’s tight lips softening them into a relaxed ardor. When he needed to take a breath he did and thought about what he could say to assure Jack that they would be okay in the field. 

"Seriously Jack,” he said hoping to help Jack put his worries aside. “When have you ever know me not argued with you anytime we disagreed."

Jack laughed and Daniel snickered, saying, "Don't worry, I've got your back!"

He slid his hands under Jack's shirt and went back to kissing him.

Daniel loved Jack most of the time and this was one of the times he loved him more than life itself.


End file.
